Yuka Osada
is the Crane Orphnoch, a recurring renegade Orphnoch ally in Kamen Rider 555 and part of Yuji Kiba and Naoya Kaido's group. She is a teenage girl whose desire is to go to a place where there is no fighting. Overview TV Series The extreme emotional stress Yuka suffered from caused her to fall down the snow covered stairs, killing her and thus being reborn as the . Though she attempted to use her power to help, it backfired when Michiko used her as a scapegoat for her injury and had Yuka kicked out of the family as a result. But when the mistreatment got worse after the school basketball team teased her for the last time, Yuka finally "snapped" and single-handedly slaughtered the entire girls basketball team, including her half-sister. Horrified of her actions, she runs out of the school, disgraced, and soon meets Kiba, who joins her in learning of their new-found existence. Though she agrees with Kiba's ideals of protecting humans, Yuka occasionally kills humans who seem bad (bullies, etc.) on reflex without others knowing, a habit that would eventually gain the interest of Lucky Clover because despite being a renegade, she kills humans. It's implied that Kiba and Kaido were unaware of her actions. She exchanged e-mails with Keitaro to a lesser extent after becoming an Orphnoch, as she later developed a strong crush on Kaido, though he did not reciprocate. Eventually she and Keitaro come to realize who the other was, and they had a brief relationship before she was weakened by the police's shots and killed by Saeko when Yuka was unable to assume Orphnoch form. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider 555 video game The Crane Orphnoch is one of several Orphnoch who are playable in the ''Kamen Rider 555'' video game. Kamen Rider Battle Ganbaride The Crane Orphnoch appears with other Kamen Riders and Monters in Kamen Rider Gabanrider. Kamen Rider Break Joker The Crane Orphnoch appears as a playable character with other Riders and monsters in Kamen Rider Break Joker. Other Game appearances Masked Rider Expansion The Crane Orphnoch appears as a playable character in this trading card game with other Kamen Rider Kamen Rider Heisei-Era , Showa-Era,super sentai,Metal Heroes and other Heroes . Battle Spirits The Crane Orphnoch appears with other Kamen Riders and Monters in Battle Spirits. Personality Originally a normal human, Yuka was bullied terribly by her younger half-sister Michiko and other girls on her school's female basketball team. Then things got worse as Yuka's parents favored Michiko over her, with only her messaging to Keitaro keeping her happy. Different than Yuji and Naoya before he joined the fray, Yuka didn't have any remorse on killing humans, but she would only kill bad people, especially if those people were trying to do bad things on her as self defense. This made her actually spared by the Lucky Clover before she was targetted on attack and finally dating Keitaro. Crane Orpnoch Crane Orpnoch TV Series= |-| Movie= *'Height': 203 cm *'Weight': 112 kg Powers and Abilities * Transformation to Orphnoch: As all her race, she can transform of human to Orphnoch. * Destroy hearts: As Orphnoch, he can used his worn tentacle or weapon for eliminated the hearts of theis victims in burst of flames. *'Flying:' She can fly freely in the sky at 480km per hour, to dazzle the enemy with afterimage effects caused by her rapid motion. *'Jumping:' She can jump very high. *'Superhuman hearing:' She can hear the sounds from large distance. Arsenal *'Wings:' She can open a pair of glowing bird wings from her back and swipe them in front of or around her, burning the hearts of anyone that gets hit by them. Family *Keitaro Kikuchi - Husband. *Yusuke - Son and new Kamen Rider Faiz in the novel. Behind the scenes Portrayal Yuka Osada is portrayed by . As the Crane Orphnoch, her suit actor was . Notes *Height: 203 cm *Weight: 112 kg Appearances Category:Kamen Rider 555 Category:Orphnochs Category:Allies Category:Bird Monsters Category:Deceased Category:Female Monsters Category:Heroines